


Shopping Trip

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bonding, Fluffy I guess, M/M, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has to work, and Robert and Liv have to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

Aaron had just slipped his hand under Robert's shirt when the phone rang. He groaned against his lips and pulled away to grab his mobile,  
"Hello?"  
Robert wiped his mouth and sat up as Aaron talked; pushing his hand up his back and leaning over to kiss his shoulder before climbing from the sofa and heading to the kitchen to flick the kettle on. He leant against the counter and watched as Aaron wrote something down before hanging up.  
"Everything alright?"  
Aaron sighed and stood up,  
"I gotta go to work."  
Robert frowned,  
"Thought you had the day off?"  
Aaron scoffed as he pulled his jacket on,  
"So did I. I shouldn't be long. I'm sorry."  
Robert shrugged,  
"It's fine."  
Aaron walked over and help Robert's waist,  
"I'll make it up to you."  
Robert put his arms around his neck,  
"Will you now?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him,  
"You can hang out here. Liv's upstairs though so don't do anything dodgy."  
Robert smirked and kissed him again,  
"Go. Make money. It'll be fine."  
Aaron sighed and zipped his hoodie up,  
"Dinner tonight. You and me. Just us I promise."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Okay."  
Aaron kissed him quickly and headed out; leaving Robert against the counter.

Robert turned the page on the magazine and shifted slightly; he glanced up as the door opened and gave a smile to Liv as she walked in,  
"Alright?"  
Liv looked at him,  
"Where's my brother?"  
Robert turned another page,  
"He's at work. He'll be back soon."  
Liv folded her arms,  
"So what? You my keeper?"  
Robert took a gulp of coffee,  
"I'm just waiting on his return."  
Liv watched him for a moment and leant against the kitchen table,  
"It's Aaron's birthday next week."  
Robert glanced up,  
"I am aware."  
"What're you getting him?"  
Robert shrugged and drained his coffee,  
"Dunno yet."  
He put the magazine down and carried his mug to the sink,  
"Are you gonna propose to him?"  
Robert frowned and looked at her,  
"You what?"  
Liv put her hands in her pockets,  
"Are you..gonna...propose...to...him?"  
Robert stared at her; his hands on his hips,  
"No?"  
Liv smirked and walked toward him; jumping up onto the counter and swinging her legs,  
"So what've you got him?"  
Robert folded his arms,  
"What've you got him?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"Nowt yet. Dunno him do I?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah you do."  
Liv watched him for a moment,  
"Will you take me shopping?"  
Robert looked at her incredulously,  
"You serious?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"You know him better than I do. Judging by what I hear at night from his room anyway."  
Robert turned red and looked away as Liv laughed,  
"Aaron'll love you if you do."  
"Uh...he does love me. Thank you."  
Liv folded her arms,  
"Come on."  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. Fine I'll take you. When do you wanna go?"  
"Today?"  
Robert frowned again,  
"Today?"  
"Yeah. I'm going home on Saturday aren't I? And you're hardly busy. Do you even have a job?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Babysitter apparently."  
Liv jumped from the counter,  
"I'll go get ready."  
Robert watched her as she left before sighing heavily and grabbing his phone to call Aaron.

The shops were busy; January sales in full swing and people desperate to get their deals. Liv was talking non stop as they walked around before stopping,  
"Why won't you propose to him?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"You what?"  
Liv put the DVD she was looking at down and shrugged,  
"Aaron. You won't propose."  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"Liv...just leave it yeah?"  
She walked past him,  
"Fine."  
He sighed and walked over to her,  
"I'd marry him tomorrow. But he doesn't want to get married so...no. Liv. I won't be proposing."  
He smirked,  
"Plus I'd be stuck with you as a sister in law."  
Liv looked at him for a moment and picked up a box set,  
"What about this?"  
"He has it."  
Liv's shoulders dropped and she put it back,  
"Hey, whatever you get him he'll love it cos it's from you."  
She put her hands in her pockets and shrugged,  
"I just want it to be good. Make up for it."  
"For what?"  
"Cos of what happened with my-"  
She stopped herself,  
"With Gordon."  
Robert put his hands on her shoulders,  
"He loves you. He loves the bones of you."  
She chewed her lip and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert dropped his hands and Liv looked at a box set for a bit then turned around,  
"I'm hungry."  
Robert looked at her,  
"Are you now?"  
"Buy me lunch?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Come on."  
They walked from the store; Robert glancing over and smiling at her as he let her lead the way.

"You're gonna throw up."  
Liv looked at him over the glass of milkshake and frowned as she sucked more of the bright green liquid in the straw. Robert laughed and picked up his Coke,  
"Worse than your brother, you."  
Liv swallowed and sat back,  
"It's nice. Nicer than a Coke. You're just a wimp."  
Robert scoffed,  
"No. I just don't want to throw up in the car on the way home. Which by the way, if you do. You're walking."  
Liv stared at him for a moment then leant in to carry on drinking. Robert shook his head and grinned before sitting back and looking around,  
"Is it true that Aaron and your sister used to go out?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"Yeah. Years ago."  
"Bet that's weird."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why would it be weird?"  
Liv sat back,  
"Sleeping with the same bloke as your sister. I'd be well creeped out if Aaron slept with someone I'm going out with."  
Robert blinked,  
"So would I. You're 14."  
"You know what I mean."  
Robert sighed,  
"It's not weird. It was a lifetime ago."  
Liv nodded slowly,  
"Before Aaron knew he was gay you mean?"  
"He's always known Liv. He just...hadn't accepted it."  
Liv sat forward,  
"Have you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Have I accepted that Aaron's gay? I'm gonna say yeah."  
Liv let out a fake laugh,  
"No I mean that you're gay."  
Robert frowned.  
"I'm not gay."  
Liv opened her mouth only to be interrupted as the waiter put their food on the table. She waited for him to leave then picked up a fry and bit the end off,  
"Were you really married?"  
Robert sighed and reached for the ketchup,  
"Yes. I was."  
Liv laughed,  
"I bet she was well annoyed when you left her for a man."  
Robert looked at her,  
"She was more annoyed that I hurt her."  
Liv frowned,  
"You hurt her?"  
Robert sat back,  
"I was still with her when I fell in love with your brother, so yeah. I hurt her."  
Liv nodded and chewed another fry before speaking up again,  
"Did you love her?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Very much."  
"But...?"  
"But...I love Aaron more."  
Liv sat up, seemingly happy with the answer and started eating her food properly. Robert shook his head and dug into his own.

"Andy's your brother?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"You don't look like him."  
Robert smirked,  
"Well I wouldn't. He's adopted."  
Liv nodded,  
"You gonna get me a dessert?"  
Rob's eyebrows shot up,  
"You not eaten enough?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"I'm growing aren't I?"  
Robert sat back,  
"How about we try and shop a bit more and then I'll take you for ice cream?"  
"Trying to bribe me?"  
"Why would I have to bribe you?"  
Liv grinned,  
"Because my present's better than yours."  
Robert scoffed,  
"You haven't even got a present yet."  
Robert stood up and dropped some notes onto the table,  
"Come on. Let's go."  
She stood up and grabbed her bag; following him out of the restaurant.

"So if you're not gay then why are you sleeping with my brother?"  
Robert glanced up to see a woman staring at them. He looked over at Liv and pulled her away,  
"Why are you so obsessed with this?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"If you're gonna be my brothers boyfriend for a long time then I gotta get to know you."  
Robert sighed again,  
"I'm not gay. I'm bi. So I like-"  
"Yeah I know what bi is, I'm 14 I'm not a moron."  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"Right, can you drop it then?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"Fine."  
She looked at the display of cards before them then back to Robert,  
"Do you really love him though?"  
Robert picked up a card,  
"Yeah. Course I do."  
"Why?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why do I love him?"  
Liv nodded,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Robert stared at her for a moment,  
"Why are you asking all these questions?"  
"Cos I wanna know my brother."  
Robert moved past her,  
"Shouldn't you be asking him then?"  
She looked at him,  
"He's not chatty. But you are."  
Robert laughed,  
"Am I?"  
"Chattier than him."  
Robert looked at her for a moment,  
"He's a great guy. And he's a great brother."  
Liv shrugged,  
"Suppose."  
Robert elbowed her,  
"Hey. He loves you."  
Liv smiled,  
"Yeah."  
Robert stopped; an idea popping into his head,  
"I got it. What you can get him. I'll help you buy it. Come on."  
She frowned; shoving her hands in her pockets and following him out.

Robert took another spoon of ice cream and watched as Liv read the back of the box,  
"You sure he's gonna like this?"  
"He's gonna love it."  
Liv nodded,  
"I've never been racing before."  
Robert smirked,  
"Then you'll love it too."  
Liv shrugged and put the box back in the bag before digging into her ice cream. She ate for a few minutes then stopped,  
"You're alright."  
Robert grinned,  
"Thanks Liv."  
"I mean I prefer Aaron. He's better."  
"I won't argue with that."  
She nodded and pushed her ice cream around the bowl,  
"I will kill you if you make him sad though."  
Robert laughed,  
"I promise I won't."  
She nodded again and sat up to finish her ice cream in silence.

Aaron looked up when the door opened and smiled at the sight of Liv and Robert walking in,  
"Hey."  
She walked over to him and hugged him,  
"Everything alright?"  
Robert sat heavily on the stool beside Aaron as Liv started talking,  
"Got you a well mint present."  
"Did you?"  
She nodded,  
"So much better than what he got you."  
Robert rolled his eyes and ordered a pint; Aaron laughed and kissed Liv's head,  
"Had a good day though?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"Yeah he's alright company. Can we go to the cinema tonight?"  
"Sure."  
Chas put the pint in front of Robert,  
"Liv your mum phoned. Go through back and give her a call back."  
Liv sighed and picked up her bag; following Chas out back. Aaron turned to Robert,  
"You alright?"  
Robert took a gulp of beer; licking the foam from his lip and nodding,  
"Knackered. I hate shopping."  
Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder,  
"Thanks."  
Robert smirked,  
"Not seen what I got you yet."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No I mean...hanging out with her. Making an effort. I appreciate it."  
Robert watched him for a moment and put his hand on Aaron's thigh.  
"Aaron, I love you. And you're not gonna be rid of me for a long time, which means neither is she. It's not making an effort, it's getting to know my partners family. Okay? Besides...she's alright really."  
Aaron chewed his lip for a moment and closed the gap to kiss him quickly. Robert smiled,  
"In public as well? I should hang out with baby sis more often."  
Aaron grinned and picked his beer up,  
"Come to the cinema and we'll see what else you get."  
Robert laughed and kissed his arm before returning to his beer; smiling at Liv when she walked back in.  
"Booth?"  
Robert nodded and ordered a drink for Liv before following his boyfriend to the corner and sliding in beside him to plan the evening with them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't great but I haven't written anything with Liv yet so....I hope you sort of liked it :)


End file.
